The Real Reivers
by mysticalmoon17
Summary: A different, more amorous, take on William Faulkner's work, complete with an abundance of love and tension.


FANFIC

LUCIUS

Boon had always been my friend. It started at infancy, he would watch over me in my cradle and I shut my mouth in awe because he was just so _big. _

Yet, as I got older the admiration turned into something more. Especially after my 11th birthday. Something awakened inside of me. My father, Maury Priest, would sometimes order me to work with Boon in the stable. Before it was just busy work, horrible and grueling, but it became something different. I became fixated on his muscles, his rippling biceps as he took up hay.

I began to wonder, dream, about Boon. At first it was just him taking me for a ride in the yellow Winton Flyer, then driving away with him. We would go far, far away from this boring stable. Boon would let me drive too, with his strong hands guiding mine on the wheel. Often I would get so caught up in these daydreams and staring at Boon that he would ask me what was wrong.

I would stammer and stumble over mumbled replies.

Until I decided that I was going to share my feelings with him. He didn't have anybody that I knew about.

My family was going out of town, and I knew that the time was right. If I played the cars right, Boon and I had the potential of having at least four days together, completely alone.

It was then that he suggested that we drive to Memphis. Perfect. The thought of cruising out of Jefferson County with nobody but Boon sounded too good to be true. But why would he want to take me? Could it be that he loved me to? I was a little hesitant to lie to my family, but not enough to stop me from giving up this opportunity.

I told some lie to everyone I would need to then Boon and I headed off into the sunset. Well, the sun anyway. Sunset would come later. Just as I was staring into Boon's wild roguish eyes, singing a song with him, I decided now was the time. However, as soon as I stopped singing to clear my throat, somebody else started singing.

"Hee Hee Hee!"

NED

Finally, a chance to be with Lucius. Of course we'd have to get that idiot Boon out of the way, but that was easy. He had the hots for that whore, Corrie.

We were cousins, he did think I was weird, but that's just because he didn't really know me yet. And he had four whole days to figure me out. I had to do something big to get his attention, really impress him. I better start thinking hee hee hee!

BOON

I was so relieved when Ned popped out of the back of the car. Lucius had been looking at me funny all afternoon. There was something unsettling about it. He's probably planning to kill me. Thank God Ned is here, so Lucius can't murder me now. I've been thinking about this for a long time now. How Lucius is always staring at me and following me around, he's trying to learn my patterns so he can get me. I don't know what I why I asked him to come to Memphis with me. When he cleared his throat I about peed my pants. I reckoned he was going to jump me.

It's nice having his protection. Ned can distract Lucius and then it will just be my and ole Winnie. She is so beautiful. Her yellow skin curves gracefully, and her skin is so soft against my big, rough hand.

Interrupting my daydream, I could actually feel Lucius staring me down. His eyes burning into my back.

After a while we finally reached Miss Reba's. I wanted to explain to Lucius where we were going, but there was a strange emotion in his eyes, fury? Anger?

"We're going to—a boarding house to meet some gir—ladies." I tried, I really did, but it startled me a bit to see his scary eyes boaring into mine.

I broke away from his stare because it creeped me out so much.

LUCIUS

I have to admit I was a little hurt. Why was Boon so enthusiastic about these ladies we were staying with? I had pictured us all crashing together in a nice private hotel, but I couldn't even get Boon alone for a second.

We met a lady named Miss Corrie; I liked her and Boon already knew her. He really seemed to like her. I was jealous. I accidently glared at Boon with envy. When his eyes met my glare I immediately regretted it though. His eyes got wide and he looked away real fast.

NED

Boon left to fraternize with Miss Corrie quickly so I thought that I would have some time alone with Lucius, but he had to hang out with some creepy kid, Otis.

Like I said before, I needed to do something big. And suddenly it came to me! I would trade the Winton Flyer for a horse, and not just a plain old boring horse, a stolen losing horse and then I would make it win a race against all odds. That would impress Lucius!

I left and completed the deal swiftly, but when I came back with the horse, Lucius wasn't nearly as impressed with me as I thought he would be. He seemed awfully annoyed, and afraid of what Grandfather would think. Boon was really the angry one though, and I didn't care what that loser thought.

BOON

NED! Idiot Ned! I hated Ned! He traded my precious Winnie away. How could I go on without my Winnie? Sure, I liked Corrie, but she was nothing compared to the lovely Winnie.

I was so angry I couldn't think straight. I vowed to get revenge on Ned at first, but after he said there was a way to get my precious Winnie back, I decided to just go along with it. Ned's destruction could wait.

LUCIUS

Boon is so blind. Stupid Otis was insulting Miss Corrie, and I knew that Boon is friends with her so I beat him up. But then Miss Corrie, the dumb slut, thought that I was defending her, not Boon.

I prayed that Boon and I would share a bed together again, like we did at Ballenbaugh's, but we didn't.

I got my way eventually though. I convinced Miss Corrie to stop being a prostitute so that Boon would be sleeping alone, and I could get "frightened by thunder" and join him.

Sleeping next to Boon is so comfortable. His deep breathing is comforting and once I was so "scared" that he let me hold his hand. It was the best night of my life.

P.S. Marlon Brando is so hot in this movie.


End file.
